Iris Lily
Iris Lily 'is a human pirate who currently owes her loyalty to the crew, The Gallant Agents of Madness. She was born on Illusia within the seas of the West Blue in the world of One Piece. Iris has a great passion for navigation along with a love for calculating and creating various things; hence, she is an excellent navigator and an inventor. Her goals include finding her twin sister, Isis, who's whereabouts are unknown as Iris last saw her being held captive by a pirate crew. Appearance Appearance Here Personality Iris is a woman with a very strong sense of who she is. She is an optimistic person who refuses to give up in conflicts. When she knows that she is wrong, she will apologize immediately. She is well-mannered woman with a good temper. Iris is also very intelligent with a wide variety of knowledge, especially in the field of navigation. To people she absolutely detests, she will act extremely cold and rude to them. To people whom she trusts, she will act kind and have a sweet personality. She will try to protect them with her life and attempt to put their lives before hers even though she is afraid to lose her life. Although Iris may be a pirate, she does not take pride and joy out of harming innocent civilians. She is also not a leader, but her role as navigator allows her to act like one. At times, she can be very bossy too. It brings her joy when she is able to order people around. She is also trust-worthy and will do her best to keep promises. Abilities and Powers Combat Style Iris is not the type of woman to take on battles like a brawl; she prefers to use strategies and surprise attacks to catch the enemy off-guard. She is always carefully observing her enemy's movements and keeps a distance due to the fact that she is not skilled in the melee department. When enemies are attacking her, she will try her best to dodge them swiftly and elegantly, then if the opportunity arises, she will jab them with her weapons. Iris also maintains a calm and prosperous attitude during battle. She does not attack irrationally and does her best to not let her emotions take over her. Finally, due to the fact that Iris's weapons have not fully developed yet, she does not prefer to battle just yet. She knows that she is not as powerful as she should be, so she will often get fellow allies to fight side-by-side or fight for her. If she does fight alone, she will take on that strategist role. Weaponry *Unnamed Twin Fans - Two iron oriental twin fans with sharp edges which are unnamed. Each fan is approximately 15 inches long and have an iron casing to it with an extremely thin iron folding sheet. The fans have beautifully designed floral patterns with swirls on the fold. What differentiates the two fans are their colours; one is a red coloured fan with two red strings hanging down at the bottom and one is a light blue coloured fan with two blue strings hanging down at the bottom. *''Fenikkusu ''- ''Fenikkusu is a small brown fan, glossy and brand new. With a flick of the wrist and a flap of the fan, the user can make any flame flare up even if the fan wasn't waved in its direction. Devil Fruit Iris currently does not have a devil fruit; nor does she seek one. Notable Techniques '''Aquae Inguina ''(Critical Hit): ''Millenia gracefully moves in close to her opponent, aiming a kick at the groin area with as much force as possible. The damage to the groin area causes the opponent pain to the abdomen area, resulting in a decrease in stamina. Relationships Iris's relationships. *Isis Lily - sister whom she grew up with. History A Life of Misery Iris was born in Illusia with her twin sister, Isis. Their parents were both pirates who belonged to an unnamed crew. From the moment they were born, their parents sold their children to another group of pirates to be raised as personal servants in order to have a little money to fund themselves. Because of this, the two sisters never had a parent figure in their entire lives. The two sisters grew up living on the sea with pirates. They were often fed with poor quality food, given only a little amount of water to hydrate themselves with, and a horrible place to sleep. They often slept in a dark cramped room with very little space to move around. They had no blankets, and the only thing that provided them warmth was the ragged piece of clothing they would wear. The twin sisters grew up being treated horribly as they were forced to clean the entire pirate ship, and attend to every other chore around the ship. As the two continued to grow, it was revealed that Isis, the younger sister, was the weaker one. She had a fragile body with a weak immune system. Isis often caught diseases and would be sick, but it was no matter to the pirates; they still forced her to do all the chores around the ship. Iris often tried to protect her sister when they would beat her because she was doing a poor job, but it was useless. They were both young and didn't know how to protect themselves. Everyday, Iris would try to devise a plan to escape the pirates. She would often sneak into the navigator's room to read the maps to determine a location to escape. She would sneak in when the pirates were having a party and drink while they thought the sisters were doing chores elsewhere. Iris self-learned how to read maps, sea charts, observe weather patterns and learn mathematics with ease. She soon developed a passion for it, and a niche for detecting wind patterns. Iris observed the pirates' actions and behaviours everyday, attempting to find a right time to escape. But it seemed as though the plan was becoming impossible as their room was right beside the captain's room. Also, when they did leave their room it often created a loud, excruciating creak due to the stability of the wood. The pirates also had crew members who stayed up at night to guard the ship. When the sisters reached the age of fifteen and they were still forced to work, Isis caught a disease from a bug. Her body became more weaker by the day as she had no medicine to treat her. Countless times has Iris complained to the pirates that her sister was dying, but they all brushed it off implying that she'd get better eventually. But Iris refused to let her sister die. She sneaked into the doctor's lab when everybody was drunk and grabbed whatever medicine she could find. Iris had no knowledge in the medical field, but she was determined to cure her sister regardless. As Iris opened the door to exit the lab, a pirate grabbed her by the neck. The pirate was standing in front of the door all along, waiting for Iris to come out. The pirate dragged Iris to the room where Iris and her sister resided in and grabbed out Isis. Isis was still sick and needed all the rest she could get. Iris kicked the pirate with all her might, but it was useless; she was far too weak. The pirate dragged both sisters onto the main deck and called out the captain and the rest of the crew. The captain asked what was the matter and the pirate replied by telling the captain about how Iris was caught stealing medicine for her sister. The situation was not looking pretty at all. What happened next was devastating. As a form of punishment, the captain decided to throw Isis, the younger sister, out at sea to die. Iris screamed and shouted at the captain, trying to apologize and convince him that what she did was wrong and that she would never betray him again. But the captain refused. Iris then told the captain to throw her out at sea instead of her sister. The captain agreed. Iris was thrown out into the sea to die by the pirates. Luckily for her, there was a stray log at sea for her to hang on by. She stayed by the log for days, hoping and praying that marines would soon come. But unfortunately, they never came. She had seen a couple of marines ships in the distance a few times, but it seemed as though they never noticed her. After five days, she had lost all hope for the marines. She knew they were never going to come. Hatred gradually built up inside her towards the marines. Her thoughts then became consumed of anger as she reminisced about how the marines never once came to capture the pirates. She eventually convinced herself that the "Absolute Justice" code the marines followed as just a hoax. She had now grown a new found hatred towards the marines. After five days, the log she's been staying on had now finally reached the shore of Loguetown unconscious. An elderly couple who just happened to be nearby rescued Iris and took her to the nearest doctor. She had ended up staying at the doctor's office for two days and then was taken into care by the elderly couple who found her. For weeks, Iris refused to speak about her life for the elderly couple. The couple wanted to adopt Iris, but she refused. But after two months, the couple had finally broke down Iris's walls. She finally understood the love and compassion that they offered to give her, and she took it. She told them all about her dark history and how she wanted to seek revenge and find her sister. The couple understood. For five years, Iris lived under the elderly couple's care. Iris made a decision that would affect her life forever: become a pirate. By becoming a pirate, she thought she would finally get revenge for what the pirates did to her all her life. She has developed more skills in navigation and has begun development on her own weapon. Iris has now become a stronger person and wants to complete her ultimate goal: rescue her sister and destroy the pirate crew, the Charlton Pirates. The elderly couple knew and accepted the fact that there was no stopping Iris. Instead of discouraging her, they supported her. On the day Iris was planning to leave Loguetown, she had found the perfect opportunity to leave the island. Iris saw a small marine boat that accompanied approximately a few passengers, and then saw that there was a weak and fragile marine leaving the boat. She took the chance to sneak on the boat and leave; but as she did, the marine turned back around to get something he forgot. He noticed Iris stealing the boat, and quickly ran towards the dock and jumped onto the boat. Now, both Iris and the marine were in a battle. It was late at night and there was rarely anyone around. The waves were strong enough to make the boat flip over easily. The marine then took out his sword and lifted it up, preparing for a strike. Iris was scared, she didn't have a fast enough reaction time to dodge or block against the attack. But luckily, a strong wave had crashed the boat, causing the side the marine was on to lift high up, forcing the marine out of the boat. Iris quickly sailed away, leaving the marine to drown. It was now the beginning of her journey. If There's a Will, Then There's a Way - Major Battles None as of the moment.